


A Love of Winds and Rains

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Moriya Shrine is a bustling place, full of three gods. Two of those gods are a frank snake who treats faith like a business and her nerdy wind priestess. Two of those gods have a love for one another, just as they do for technology. Here are a collection of poems, some long and some short, recounting this relationship between a goddess and a living god.





	1. Reverence

When one can gather faith themselves  
you'd think you'd be immune to  
to a little awe and wonder,  
when the lessons bore you so  
and you'd rather read up on UFOs.  
  
You'd think that and you did  
until that one day  
when the wind kicked right up  
during a light drizzle  
and your eyes followed an errant leaf  
that flew up and off to the shrine,  
and you saw Her.  
Perched right on top the shrine,  
sitting cross legged and a cup in hand  
with a grin on her face one could die for  
as it began to pour.  
  
You'd think you'd be immune  
to a little wonder and awe,  
but for a moment, just one,  
your heart skipped a beat  
and you understood right then  
why they pored over those dusty books  
and those even dustier rituals,  
looking on and on for just the right way  
to find perfect balance with Her,  
the winds and rains personified.  
UFOs and mechs and manga and more,  
they all seemed so quaint then,  
so pointless,  
and even knowing that this mood would pass  
you clung to it all the same  
and it felt an eternity.  
  
You'd thought yourself immune to it,  
the both of you did.  
What fools you were.


	2. Love like lightning bugs

Summer nights  
pass by fast  
taking the fireflies:  
a fading,  
sudden but slow.  
  
The first summer  
brought a flame;  
bright, stubborn  
standing up even  
to me.  
  
The second summer  
was buzzing cries  
and books:  
the Dutch Studies,  
belovéd as she.  
  
The third summer  
brilliant,  
when in bloom.  
Stifling,  
the moment not.  
  
The fourth summer  
brings rains  
and the stars  
so full of  
life.  
  
My summers pass too quick  
and the fireflies with.


	3. Your neighbor, your lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt was "Umbrella".

Waiting for the bus-  
a pattern many years old,  
the girl is now a woman!  
She still has a bag.  
Umbrella too, she cautious,  
and has a hint of mischief.  
  
The winds! They pick up,  
a whistling rush blows past  
taking the leaves off with it.  
Umbrella is raised  
as she says right to the wind,  
"The weather's nice, isn't it?'  
  
Showers, patter-pat!  
The rains fall down, soft and slow,  
with them fall words in return.  
"Just so, isn't it?"  
The Kami steps forth from the wind  
taking the place of a troll.  
  
It's an old pattern  
born from a child's watching-  
the birth of a true knowing.  
There's a new one too.  
Her hand is held out asking-  
a brief moment, intimate.  
  
The Kami answers  
with a hand and a kiss-  
private things hidden in rain.  
Soon they must leave this  
as new patterns turn to old  
and passes with the magic.  
  
Treasured memories-  
beautiful for they pass  
like these same winds and rains do.  
An afterimage  
remains in place, fading out,  
and springs right back, anew.  
  
We'll find a new life,  
you and me, and the frog too,  
in Gensoukyou.


	4. A winter's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt was "White".

White blankets the lands-  
the two had built a snowman-  
And white blankets her.


End file.
